


Selling Lies

by BIFF1



Category: The Flash (TV 2014)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, F/M, Kisses, accidental riot participant, angsty, doctor!caitlin, protective, protective!Mick
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-12-28
Updated: 2015-12-28
Packaged: 2018-05-10 02:03:06
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,154
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5564713
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/BIFF1/pseuds/BIFF1
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>She doesn't want to see him again.</p>
<p>She doesn't want to know why...</p>
<p>It's getting easier and easier to sell lies to herself.</p>
<p>Caitlin finds herself in the middle of a riot with only Heatwave to protect her.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Selling Lies

Caitlin had no intention of joining the protest in front of Mercury labs. All she wanted to do was go to work.

She had however made the mistake of walking to work that morning. She hadn't even noticed she was in the centre of a demonstration until the brick went flying over her head and smashed into the plate glass.Caitlin looked up quickly from her bag where she had been searching for her id card at the sound of shattering glass."What the-" Caitlin had no time to remove herself from the group of men and women around her dressed in black's and leather and marked up denim, screaming and chanting at the top of their lungs. She barely had time to zip up her bag before the crowd surged forward taking her with it.The adrenaline around her was intoxicating and frightening. They were angry, they were scared, they wanted answers and they were going to tear this skyscraper down brick by brick if they had to.Honestly she could understand a little of their fear. There were floors and floors of the building you needed military clearance to get on and the new military contract had the people up in arms.Violence had broken out in an instant, up at the front, a place she was getting dangerously close to, she could see the scramble of fists and bottles and bricks, as the security men (men she was fairly certain were under Eiling) tried to put the protesters in their place.She could smell gunpowder, lighter fluid, blood all around her and the sounds of a news copter and police in riot gear running in jackboots down the street to them.She tried to push back away from the violence but somehow ended up propelling herself further up the crowd.It was a full riot now, her heart hammered in her chest, her breath coming short and her hands balled up into fists trying to keep herself protected.A megaphone voice rumbled over the riot, glass breaking, screaming, she barely understood it. Something about fire?There was a swell in the crowd and she slammed into the back of a man wearing a fireman's jacket, oh thank god an authority figure.She grabbed onto the back of the dirty coat and tugged. The man turned to face her as the crowd swelled around them, the hollow thunk of something being launched echoed between the high rises as their eyes met.She hadn't been this close to Heatwave since he had kidnapped her. She had been beyond thankful of that because he had been this wild thing barely reigned in by Snart. His eyes were hard, a grey green that would have been captivating on someone less intimidating. She turns away to look for Snart in the crowd as a metal cannister sores overhead of them and lands somewhere behind them. A painful smoke filling up the spaces between them, making it harder to get any oxygen in her shallow breaths.He isn't there, or at the very least not close. A riot doesn't really seem like his kind of place. Lisa maybe but not Cold.It's just her against Heatwave and he's looking at her strangely like he's trying to put this together because this certainly isn't her type of place either but here she is, still holding onto the back of his jacket as the riot surges around them, knocking her into him, the violence around them reaching some sort of crescendo.The police were yelling one thing, people in the crowd yelling another, the news crews had shown up and she was too close to the front, could see the eyes of the police officers in riot gear, could hear the crunch of broken glass underfoot. She doesn't see what starts it but the screams and the deafening sound of gunfire seems to rip the air open.This is how she's going to die isn't it. On the front lines of a riot she was in by accident, for a cause she only somewhat supported.

 

A large hand grabs her hip and pushes. 

In a second she is sheltered by the large body of Heatwave and her mind can't get around that. His grip hard and painful on her hip, holding her behind him as the hail of bullets breaks the riot up.Her hands grip the back of his jacket tightly, she's trying to pull him back and away but every time she tries to get him to turn away, run with her, he pulls her in close to his back holds them steady until he's sure she won't get hit. Her heart is hammering in her chest so hard she's sure that he must feel it though his jacket by now.There's a break in the gunfire, police are advancing to take them into custody and the large super villain with his hand on her hip is staggering backward now. She claws at his shoulder until he turns to look at her. Whatever they shot it wasn't proper bullets because he's not bleeding but he looks like a mess. "Come on." She hisses and with her nails digging into the kevlar, pulling him away from the crowd, pushing people out of the way. He came easily, staggering, face twisted in pain but he followed.She didn't stop until they were blocks away from the scene, past the police barricades. Pulling him along with her up into an apartment building. She paused sure that this was a terrible idea but he was swaying and he had been so careful to keep her safe, protected.She was a doctor she couldn't have him risk himself for her and not patch him up.She pulled her keys out of her bag and opened the apartment door."Take off you're shirt." She told him a clip in her tone.A short huff of laughter left his mouth as he sat down heavily on her couch, "I'm a little worse for wear, maybe we could fuck in the morning Snow.""You know that's not what I meant. Take off your shirt." She growls and he does it, slowly pushing the jacket off his shoulders, bunching up behind him and the shirt, thermal, goes slowly after. She watches the way his chest moves, the thick body, heavy clothes, hiding toned and tight muscles.If she's being honest with herself, he had the chest of those men in fireman calendars she liked, good thing she wasn't in the habit of being honest with herself. Settling down between his legs she presses her fingers against his chest, testing, feeling, looking for something wrong, broken bones, internal bleeding.Her focus is so completely on what his body is telling her that she doesn't notice the look he's giving her or how much closer she's gotten to him until he wraps a hand around her wrist.Caitlin's attention is ripped from his bruising chest, she's so close to his face and he's looking at her strangely. Hot breath against her skin."What?" She asks hoping her voice is firm, pushing all trembling nervous quakes out of her voice. Doing everything in her power to feel confident, this is her house, this is her... her apartment. And they are alone. She doesn't feel confident. She doesn't really feel scared either but she doesn't know why. 

There was something in the way he was looking at her that told her she didn't need to be afraid.

"You're so pretty." He tells her, voice low and it catches her off guard, "When was the last time you were kissed?"She's not so sure she's meant to answer that question because he leans forward and brushes his mouth against hers gently before her mind can figure out what to even say.His mouth is gentle, barely brushing against hers, his hand hot and firm at her wrist, holding her close. The other moving slowly to her cheek, her neck, hot, burning against her skin in the best way.It feels like her brain is going to explode because this doesn't make any sense. Any of this. Her entire morning has been out of some twilight zone episode, because this?This kiss is wrong.It's all wrong. He shouldn't be kissing her. They shouldn't be in the same room together.

 

They just... 

 

  
_shouldn't_.

But he's kissing her anyway like she's this fragile beautiful soft thing, and she's kissing him back, ever so slightly, her mouth is moving against his, her heart and lungs frozen in her chest. She moves her free hand to rest against his chest, burning hot.She must lean against him too hard because he flinches under her and she pulls back away from his mouth. Her attention so fully on the part of his chest under her hand that she manages ignore the blush crawling across her entire body.There isn't much wrong with him, nothing really broken, just battered. He'll heal without her help.Caitlin stands up, keeping a fair amount of distance between them as he pulls his shirt and jacket back on. She pulls some pills out of her bag, takes a moment counting them out, and holds the bottle out for him to take."Should I take two and call you in the morning?" He asks a slight smirk on his face, his fingers brush along hers, hot, hot, too hot. She swallows hard, can feel the gentle brush of his lips against her again, phantom tingling through her pulling at something deep inside.She grabs the door handle and pulls the door open for him, eyes closed, "Don't you dare call. Take the pills as needed, you'll heal just fine on your own. Don't do anything too strenuous. Like rob banks or art galleries or partake in any rio-" His mouth cuts her off. Gentle as a breeze, barely there and she doesn't understand how something so barely there could set her on fire.He pulls away, "I'll try to be careful Doc."When she opens her eyes again he's pulling the door closed. She pushes it closed, locking it and leans against it, fingers pressed against her mouth.Caitlin collapses to the floor, leaning against the door, her fingers pressed against her mouth. She doesn't know if she wants to press the feeling of his mouth deeper into her, into some place deep inside where this feeling, the feeling of his mouth, the feeling of being precious and cared for, will wait deep inside her memory for use when she is lonely or if she wants to scrub the feeling away completely. _It wasn't fair._ She scrubbed at her mouth with her hands as if rubbing her lips raw would remove the memory of his soft gentle kisses, so different from the rest of him. Why did it have to be Heatwave? Why did the person that gave her this feeling again have to be a villain.Caitlin was sure this officially gave her the worst luck with men in all of Central City because every part of her wanted to never see him again, and every part of her also hoped he was still in the hallway.She pulls herself up off the floor and opens the door on an empty hallway. _Yep. Worst luck in all of Central City_.She closes the door with a sigh and calls in to work. She won't be going in today. They seem to think it has to do with the riot and the damages to the building and she lets them believe that. Caitlin spends the rest of the day curled up on her couch watching romantic movies and trying to bite Heatwave off her mouth.She can still feel him.She'll probably always feel him.

She doesn't even know why he had protected her in the riot, he was so willing to set her on fire the last time they had seen each other, she just, he didn't make any sense, what had changed between then and now? She wanted to know, to ask him, to see him again but she never wanted to see him again, didn't want to feel the brush of his mouth, or the heat of his skin. Caitlin gets up from the couch and pours herself a liberal amount of wine because all that feels like a lie.

 

She wanted to see him again, to feel him, to feel that burn and fire in her body.

 

Taking a large sip of wine she focuses on the lies she is trying to sell herself.

 

She was so good at that after all. She was happy at her new job, she wasn't lonely, she wasn't falling apart, she didn't want to see Heatwave again. She tips back the glass and pours herself another. She's gotten very good at lying to herself, it wouldn't take long to sell this lie.


End file.
